Unconventional All The Way
by Detective Jules
Summary: uhhh... the art of doing it without doing anything... maybe... something... yeah


Disclaimers: NBC never shoulda given up on JAG… everybody else owns everything, all I own are the MacBook and the iPod.

* * *

Unconventional All The Way

By cat

* * *

Hurriedly she walked into the squad's break-room that had been assigned their office for the endurance of their stay. "So I gained access to the Admiral's unabridged file…" the blonde announced.

"You 'gained access'," raising his eyebrows the Commander smirked at her. "You hacked into some database, didn't you?"

Handing him a USB-stick she smirked back. "A what-base?"

"Meg!" He had to laugh. "D-A-T-A-base," and again he smirked at her. "I get why people think blondes are such bimbos, having to actually spell everything out for em and all…"

Open-mouthed she glared at him for that comment. "Who are you calling a ditz here, dumbass?"

Yet again he laughed. "So that's how it is now, huh? Namecalling… fine… you little experiment in artificial stupidity…"

Being better than him at repressing her laughter she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "Big words for someone who went to Nebraska for a surfing trip…"

"Say how often did you forget to pay your brain bill again? Cause they seem to have switched it off…" Harm kept on smirking.

She couldn't quite hide her grin anymore either by now. "I should record this and send it to Darwin cause you're proof that evolution can go in reverse."

"Good one Blondie, hopefully you have the time-machine you need for that." Getting up he winked at her.

Meg grinned at him. "I might just have one in my bag."

"Seriously, that wouldn't even surprise me…" With that he had walked up to her.

"Ya never know." Winking at him she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hell yeah." Putting his hands on her hips he leaned in a bit closer. "Ya finally gonna make out with me?"

Smiling she closed the distance between their faces and barely let her lips brush against his before whispering in his ear, "only in your wettest dreams, cowboy." Pulling away again she winked at him and went to the desk that he'd just vacated.

With a deep sigh he watched her. "It'd be fun if ya hadn't started to get me hard…"

"Harm…" it was her turn to sigh, but since she knew getting into that conversation again would only tempt them to finally cross the line they were dancing on, she changed the topic. "The Admiral's file…"

"Right." Taking a deep breath he walked up to her as she put the stick into the USB-drive. "Dammit stop doing stuff like that! That's too sexy to bear it! Besides… no protection!"

"No worries, it's a MacBook… they're immune to viruses…" Laughing she looked at him.

"Fine, as long as you're gonna take care of the little iPod…" Leaning closer he whispered that in her ear, brushing his lips against her ear, his hot breath giving her skin an orgasm.

Sucking in a sharp breath and closing her eyes she leaned back. "Fuck you Harm!" Hissing she tried to gain her composure again. "You know what that does to me…"

"Hello? I'm the one pitching a tent in my uniform on a regular basis lately, thanks to you…" But he smiled because he enjoyed how they made each other feel.

"Right…" Smiling back at him she glanced at his groin.

"Oh no!" He caught that look. "Please don't… I'm working on getting it down again already…"

"And I have just the thing to accomplish that." Patting the seat next to her she opened a file on the stick. "Look what else I found out about his holiness, Admiral Meyson."

Seeing the picture that opened on the screen Harm cringed. "That's disgusting!"

"Told ya…" Disgusted herself she quickly closed the photo again. "But with this and the file we have him."

"I wish." Harm sighed. "But since none of these documents were obtained legally there's no way they're gonna hold in any trial."

"Oh they're gonna hold in our personal pre-trial with the Admiral in an hour. I felt free to set up a meeting." Now she opened the file to confirm to Harm what they'd been suspecting for a while already.

"Please tell me you're not planning on blackmailing the Admiral with this!" Shocked he looked at her.

In response she gave him a look. "Dude, you've seen how I live, does it seem like I need money from the guy? All I'm saying is that we might just be able to convince him to confess to the murder. I'm sure he'd rather spend the rest of his life in jail than in shame."

"I guess… but," running a hand through his hair he sighed, "I don't like this! This is the kinda stuff I'd pull… not you!"

"Harm, I've been pulling stuff like this since I was 16! Of course I'd rather go the clean way if there is one but I have no problems wading through the muddy path if that's the only option to get to the destination." She motioned at the screen. "You said it yourself, there's no way this'll hold up in court even though it proves he's been violent before. Especially not cause he's such a decorated SOB. I'd rather get my hands dirty than letting him walk for murdering a child in cold blood!"

"Yeah I know." Gently he put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "I just wish there was another way. But we did try everything else and unless we do this now, he's gonna walk and Ensign Chalders is going away for a murder he didn't commit. So let's do this."

"Let's do this." She nodded and printed out the picture that almost gave them herpes.

_tbc… maybe…_


End file.
